


The Set Up

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol is oblivious to the fact that you like her and are constantly flirting with her.  So the team decides to set the two of you up.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 24





	The Set Up

“I swear how does Carol not see that Y/N likes her?” Natasha was leaning back in her chair watching you interact with Carol. Both of you were laughing, but Carol had no idea that you were flirting with her. It was painful to watch sometimes.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “We should tell her so we can get this over with.”

“No!” Wanda said a little too loudly causing you and Carol to look over at them. Wanda blushed and lowered her voice, “We can’t tell her, where’s the fun in that?”

Sam looked over at Wanda with a curious look in his eyes, “What did you have in mind?”

Wanda grinned, “We set them up.”

On the other side of the room, you and Carol were sitting curled up together on the couch. You had had a crush on her since the moment you had joined the Avengers. You flirted with her constantly, but she just wasn’t getting it. Either that or she didn’t like you and you really didn’t want to think that it was that option.

“The look on that guys face as you took him down,” Carol laughed. “He was just so surprised that someone had managed to sneak up behind him!”

You were laughing, “It was priceless, but nothing will ever beat the time you accidentally made the building come crumbling down.” That mission had gone wrong from start to finish and Carol had accidentally hit one of the support beams in the building causing it to collapse in on itself.

Carol shook her head and buried her face in her hands, “Can we please not bring up that time? It took a week for the others to stop teasing me about that.”

“Hey Y/N,” you looked up to see Natasha standing there. 

“Hey Nat, what’s up?” You were slightly annoyed that she had interrupted your conversation with Carol.

“I have a friend who has a crush on you and wants to go out with you this weekend. I told her that I would ask if you wanted to go out with her.”

“Oh, um, I’m flattered really, but I don’t know.”

Carol playfully shoved you, “You should go! Have a little fun and get out of the compound for a bit.”

That stung, “Well, I guess I could go, it would be nice to get out for a few hours and not have to worry about superhero stuff.”

“Great! I’ll give her your number and tell you to text you.” Natasha walked away and winked at the others who had been watching from the other side of the room.

You stood up shortly after and excused yourself still feeling a little wounded that Carol hadn’t said anything about not wanting you to go. You hadn’t really expected her too, it was obvious that she didn’t like you back so it was a good thing to try and move on.

Saturday evening you left to go meet with Natasha’s friend and Carol was pacing. Wanda, Sam, Natasha, Bucky, and Steve all watched her. “Tony’s going to kill you if you ruin his rugs,” Sam told her.

She cast a glare at Sam, “What do we know about this person? Is she right for Y/N?”

Natasha smirked, “Feeling jealous, Carol?”

Carol stopped and looked at Natasha, “No! No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?”

“Because maybe you like Y/N as more than a friend?” Wanda prompted gently.

“I, I, I don’t like Y/N as more than a friend. What’s gotten into you all?” She furrowed her brow as she looked at her friends.

Steve sighed, “Carol, Y/N is always flirting with you. It’s clear to all of us that you like Y/N back, but you just haven’t admitted it to yourself.”

“If you leave now you may catch them on their date,” Natasha said. “They should be at that new club downtown.”

“I’m not going to interrupt their date!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “My friend is in on this, she knows it’s not an actual date. Just go!”

Carol hesitated, but rushed out of the compound and headed straight for the club Natasha had mentioned and saw you and the woman you were out with sitting in one of the back booths laughing with one another. Carol hated interrupting when it looked like you were actually enjoying your time with her, but she remembered what Natasha had said about her friend knowing it wasn’t a real date.

Carol marched over to the table and said, “Y/N.”

Your head jerked up at the sound of Carol’s voice, “Carol?”

Now that she was here standing in front of you she was kind of nervous, “Can we talk?”

You glanced at the woman, “I’ll be right back.” You slid out of the booth and followed Carol. “Is something wrong? Do we have a mission? I didn’t get a text.”

“No, it’s not that… I like you, Y/N.” Your eyes widened in shock and she continued, “I have for a while now, but I was just too oblivious to see it. When you went out tonight I was jealous and didn’t realize it until the others pointed it out to me.” She took your hands in hers, “Y/N, I really like you and I want to go out with you.”

“I like you too, Carol,” your heart was fluttering in your chest. The words you had longed to hear had finally come out of her mouth. Then your face dropped, “My date.” You turned around, but she was no longer there, or anywhere in the club. 

“She was in on this, it was a setup,” Carol said which caused you to look back at her. “The team set this up so I would finally realize that I had feelings for you.”

You laughed, that sounded like something the team would do. “Dance with me?” You asked a bit shyly.

“Love to,” she pulled you out onto the dance floor where the two of you spent the rest of the evening dancing together.


End file.
